Someday
by TablesTurned
Summary: Again not a songfic but based around a song that Gibbs is listening to. Someday-John Legend. After a fight Jen and Gibbs decide they dont want to have to wait forever to have their someday. JIBBS! Enjoy and R&R!


**Title: Someday  
****Author: Lost in Romance  
****Rating: T  
****Status: One-shot  
****Disclaimer: I almost bought NCIS but someone out-bided me on eBAY. Also the song is Someday by John Legend.**

**A/N: At the beginning it might seem like its post – Judgment Day by the way he sounds when he's remembering all this stuff about Jenny, but its not so don't worry. JD never happened but it is in the present. It is a Jibbs fic all the way! **

**Someday**

Gibbs was down in his basement, staring at an old photo that had been worn around the edges. It didn't matter though; the woman in the picture still looked just as beautiful. If a random person had walked to the door way and seen what was going on, they would have thought nothing of it, but someone who knew the simple yet complicated Leroy Jethro Gibbs, would have realized right off the bat that something was off with him. They would know that he wasn't one for bringing up the past, and that when in his basement he worked on his boat in order to forget it. So one had to wonder what was going threw that guarded mind of his.

Gibbs could remember exactly when they took the picture. It was the last picture of him and Jenny that was ever taken. They were standing right below the Eiffel Tower and the wind was blowing, so Jenny's long red hair that he loved was blowing all the over the place; up in the air, in her face and in his, yet he stilled loved. He loved it because it wasn't that posy of a picture; no instead they were holding onto each other and laughing. Whoever took the picture caught Jenny at the right moment because the way she looked, was just so…free and completely uninhibited, with a big smile and her face glowing. And her hair flying around just made her look that much more beautiful.

As his thoughts inevitably moved to what happed two weeks after that picture was taken; she left. She up and left everything they had for her career. _You sound bitter…_and at one point he was, but he came to accept what happened and somehow convinced himself things were better off the way they were.

But then she came back and maybe it wasn't for him but none the less she was back, this time she was the boss. Things had changed though and Jen made that very clear…_there will be no off the job…_those words still rang crystal clear in his head and he wondered if it still applied now after almost three years of being director.

His thoughts quieted and now the silence of the basement seemed to suffocate him. He looked over at the tape player that sat on the shelf and wondered if he should play it tonight, he decided remembering one loved one was enough. He got up and went over to his old radio and turned it on.

He didn't recognize the melody of the song but then man started singing and the first two lines caught his attention immediately and soon Gibbs was listening intently to it, absorbing the words being sung.

_As days go by and fade to nights  
I still question why you left  
I wonder how it didn't work out  
But now you're gone  
And memories all I have for now  
_

_But no it's not over  
We'll get older we'll get over  
We'll live to see the day that I hope for  
Come back to me_

Gibbs chuckled at the irony of the song and how much it resembled what he was feeling at the moment. Even though he knew why Jen left, he always wondered if it was because things weren't working out between them and he just couldn't see it or if it was strictly due to her ambitions in her career and that five point plan of hers. He started to listen to the song again, hearing what else it had to say.

_  
I still believe that we'll get it right again  
We'll come back to life again  
We won't say another goodbye again  
You'll live forever with me  
_

_  
Someday, someday  
We'll be together  
Someday, someday  
We'll be together  
_

He only wished that that would come true. That if there was ever a second chance with them, they would get it right. They hadn't had it that bad the first time. Sure it was a little unconventional between them but it worked for them.

Also he hoped for no goodbyes anymore and if they had to say it, it would only an au revoir – till I see you. Never a goodbye. He remembered something Kelley had said to him a long time ago when he had to leave for a week – "Never say goodbye, because saying goodbye means going away, and going away means forgetting." He asked her where she had gotten that from and she said her friend Peter, it took him a moment but realized she meant Peter Pan. He never forgot that.

_I heard someday might be today  
__Mysteries of destinies  
__They are somehow and are someway  
_

_For all we know they come tomorrow  
For today my eyes are open  
My arms are raised for your embrace  
My hands are here to mend what is broken_

This part reminded him of the first time Jenny let him comfort her. She had never been one to ask for help and neither had he, that much had been made known. They had been partners for a little while, not yet lovers and they were in a sticky situation. They were slightly outnumbered but backup was on its way. When she saw the truck coming up she knew they wouldn't be able to get in unless there was a distraction. So she decided to shoot the guy they had been after knowing all guns would now be on her, opening a window of opportunity for backup to sneak in. Luckily no one was able to take shot at her because they all had their hands behind their heads so quickly no one even noticed the other NCIS agents sneaking up behind them.

He looked around and Jenny was no where in sight so he went looking for her. He found her sitting against a wall, her arms hugging her legs to her chest. He sat down beside her and put his arms around her and she told him that was the first man she ever killed. That was the start of their understanding of each other and about three weeks later Gibbs finally took the plunge and kissed her for the first time.

_  
To feel again to walk on the face  
I believe there is more to life  
Oh I love you much more than life itself  
I believe I can change your mind  
Revive what is dying inside_

That is exactly what he thought. He knew there was something still between them, left over from all those years before. He could see it every time they had an argument. Sometimes it was easier to see than others but it was always there, some days just a flicker and others it was so evident it seemed like they were back to where they were 9 years before. It was moments like those he just wanted to push her up against the nearest wall and kiss her with all he had.

_And someday, someday  
__We'll be together  
Someday, someday  
We'll be together  
_

_Someday, someday  
We'll be together  
We'll be together  
We'll be together someday_

The song ended and he found himself wishing someday wouldn't take forever. Then he wondered what brought all this on. It wasn't just the song or the picture, there was a reason he took out the picture…then he remembered their fight today and how he couldn't get her out of his head afterwards. It was something she said today that she had said before, a long time ago in one of their more heated fights that occurred in Serbia due to the lack of things to do. Well actually there had been a lot of one thing to do…

_Gibbs took the stairs two at a time up to the Director's office and as usual ignored the protests of her assistant Cynthia. He threw open her door per usual and saw the look on her face. Instantly he could tell something was up but decided to still say what he went up there to say._

"_You handed the case over to the FBI Jen," he shouted loudly at her. He marched his way over to her desk and was leaning toward her as if it would intimidate her more but knowing full well it wouldn't. _

"_Is that a problem Agent Gibbs," she asked in an authoritative voice, reminding him who he was talking to._

"_Like hell it is. You know full well it is in our jurisdiction. The bastard killed a woman that had just started training for the Marines."_

"_He is a serial killer, one that the FBI has been chasing for years. He has nine other victims, all of which were not of the military. And you know full well that I didn't just hand it over to them, NCIS and the FBI will be working together on this case."_

_Gibbs eyed her before replying accusingly, "So who had to sleep with you in order to get that deal huh?"_

_Jen could not believe what he just said. She stood up from her chair and leaned in closer to him. "Don't you dare Jethro," she said threateningly. Then all of a sudden anger surged through her and she wasn't afraid to show it. _

"_Don't you dare talk to me like I am one of your wives or ex-wives! I am your boss and I have every right to do what I damn please without answering to you. Just like I have every right to fire you this instant. Now get the hell out of my office before that idea becomes a reality for you." He could hear the hurt in her voice and could see it in her eyes, but that quickly went away and her director mask was put back on. She leaned back down into her chair and turned back to what she had been doing before he came barging in her door. _

_He looked down at her for a moment, and then he slowly went to the door. He opened it and silently exited closing the door quietly, thinking about what she had said about treating her like a wife or ex-wife. She had said that once before a long, long time ago…_

A cough at the top of the stairs dug him out of his thoughts. He looked up to find Jenny standing in the doorway looking down at him. He quickly got up and slid the picture he was holding under a box and made his way to where his bourbon was stashed.

"Mind if I have a glass? God knows I could use one," her voice was quiet as she descended down the staircase.

"How long were you standing there Jen," he asked as he poured them both a fair amount of the liquid. Gibbs looked over at her and gave her a glass. She nodded her thanks and sipped before she answered.

"Oh I don't know. Since about the third to last verse of that song. What was that by the way?"

"Dunno. It came on right after I turned on the radio," Gibbs answerd hoping she would get on with why she was here. Jen just nodded her head as she drank down the alcohol. They were silent and it was starting to become a little awkward.

"You planning on telling me why you came here Jen?" He eyes her wearingly, seeing what she would say and paying special attention to her eyes.

"I came to talk about what happened today. And I wanted to say –"

"Wait Jen –"

"No Jethro, I need to say this and I don't give a damn about your rule of apologizing," her voice strained as if it would be painful whatever it was she was about to say.

"Jen stop it. I was going to say you have nothing to apologize for. My remark about you sleeping with someone was out of line. I knew something was off with you when I went barged into your office but I yelled anyways. So I guess I'm trying to say I'm sorry."

"What about weakness?" Jen looked at him curiously, wondering what had brought this on.

"Not between friends," Gibbs set down his empty glass and put both his hands on Jenny's arms. He could hear her catch her breath, but then he thought it might have only been his imagination. But then again she was looking a little more flushed.

"Oh is that what we are now? See I thought you hated my guts after what happened this afternoon." She couldn't look him in the eyes. Honestly she was glad that he thought they were friends, it made what she actually came here to say a little easier. Jen went to take another sip of bourbon from her glass when she realized it was empty. She motioned her glass towards Gibbs, asking for a refill, which he gave to her and himself.

"I've never hated you, Jen. Been angry, furious, annoyed, and frustrated, yes but never hated. Don't know if I could bring myself to do that." Jen looked up at him over the top of her glass but just hmm'd at the comment. Again silence came between them as they stood there looking at each other.

"Have…uh...have you eaten by chance? I mean are you hungry," Gibbs asked, trying to ease the awkwardness between them. And the fact that he realized he was hungry.

"Actually now that I think about it I'm starving. I didn't have time for lunch today so I had Cynthia run down and get me a nutrigrain bar from the vending machine." This time Gibbs just hmm'd at the comment and started walking upstairs with Jenny in tow.

When Jen reached the kitchen she saw a bowl sitting on the counter and found Gibbs searching through a drawer trying to find something.

"Well Jethro you surprise me. You're planning on cooking dinner?" Gibbs caught the hint of amusement in her voice and shot her one of his famous Gibbs stares. This just encouraged her chuckling and she covered her mouth to hide the smile that creeping onto her lips.

"Would it really be that surprising Jen? I seemed to remember that you like what I cooked you in that little farm house in Serbia."

"It wasn't so much the dinner Jethro, as it was the dessert," the moment she said that she couldn't believe that she did. They rarely talked about the past and when they did it more facts than their actual relationship. None the less she blushed, not so much at what she said but look in Gibbs' eyes when she said it. She recognized something in them and it made her stomach do little somersaults.

Realizing he had been staring a little too long, Gibbs busied himself once more in finding the Chinese takeout menu.

"Aha."

"What? Did you cut yourself or something," Jen asked, if he listened close enough he could have sworn he heard concern in her voice.

"Nope. I found the takeout menu to that little Chinese restaurant we used to go to so often."

"That place is still open? I had no idea. God I haven't been there in so long. I completely forgot it existed. Do you think Mai still works there?" Gibbs had already started to dial the number of the place and he nodded towards her.

"She does," he replied. "Yeah this is Jethro; yes Mai the very same Jethro Gibbs. Listen I wanted to place an order for pick," he turned to Jen and asked, "You still like the Hot and Sour soup and the beef with broccoli but no peanuts right?" She nodded; a little shocked he could remember that.

"Yeah so one order of the soup, one of the beef, one sweet and sour chicken and an order of chicken fried and steamed vegetables. Thanks. We'll be there in about fifteen minutes to pick it up."

He set the phone down and looked over to see Jenny giving him a puzzled looked. "Something the matter?"

"No just slightly impressed that your takeout ordering skills haven't diminished one bit." She gave him the same smirk she picked up from working with him for so long. He just shook his head at her and let out a small chuckle that sounded more like a sigh.

"Alrighty, well I guess we should get going. The food will be ready soon." Gibbs went to grab his coat from the chair he set it over and reached in the coat pocket where he found his keys.

In on quick movement Jenny was next to him with his keys in her hand. "I'm driving. And before you say no, it might have been awhile since I have driven with you but don't think I have forgotten what it was like. Besides its dark and you don't have your glasses." She gave him one last glance over her shoulder before leaving out the door and making her way to the driver's side of his car.

For once Gibbs decided to let this one go and headed out meet her in the car. She gave him a lighthearted smirk as he got in the car. Once he buckled up he turned to her and said, "Don't get used to it."

She laughed and started the car making there way to the restaurant.

--

"So that really happened," Gibbs asked not believing what he was hearing. He laughed in amusement.

"Oh yes, but God do not tell Ziva I told you. She would kill me."

"I have no doubt about that but I had no idea Ziva could be so…creative with lipstick. Hell I didn't even think she would know what to use it for," Gibbs smiled at Jen. Tonight had not turned out like he had expected, which he was glad for. He looked over at her and he wished it hadn't taken them so long to get to this point where they could be comfortable with each other. It kind of felt like old times, just sitting on the couch and eating Chinese takeout with bourbon.

The laughter died down and they were left just sitting there thinking of their own memories. A comfortable silence lay between them. After a little while longer Gibbs finally had to ask something that had been bugging him all night.

"So what are you really doing here Jen? Not that I haven't enjoyed having dinner with an ex-partner." She looked at him as she was trying to figure him out. She wanted to hold off a little longer on answering that question.

"I already told you Jethro, I wanted to talk about what had happened in my office today."

"Jen, your left eye twitched," he saw the look on her face and said, "Yeah I still remember. It was the only thing that could ever give you away. I guess you still haven't learned how to control it have you?"

"No I guess I haven't, its how my…my parents always knew when I was lying, even from a young age. It never mattered how big or small the lie was either. It could have been about brushing my teeth or where I had been that night; they could always tell…" Gibbs was a little shocked at that sudden bit of information. When they were together they agreed not to talk about their pasts and when the situation with La Grenouille came up, he only discovered little bits and pieces of things about her father. He had never known much at all about her mother except that she too had passed away.

He wasn't sure if he was right by doing but he went over next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. She surprised him by resting her head on him but he gladly welcomed the gesture.

Jen wasn't sure what she was doing but she knew this felt right, being in his arms again. But she should have known it would because it had always felt right between them. She knew then that she had made the right decision in going over there.

She lifted her head up from his shoulder and turned to face him placing light kiss on his cheek, lingering in bit. Realizing what she was doing she pulled away and looked down. She felt Gibbs' fingers under her chin, slowly tilting her head towards him. He looked into her eyes briefly before brushing his lips onto hers. When he had decided to do this he planned on taking it slow but the moment Jenny's and his lips touched every feeling that had been suppressed over the years came pouring out.

Gibbs moved his hands to the back of her head, grabbing fistful of hair just as she slid her fingers through his silvery hair. Their tongues explored each others mouth, getting reacquainted with the taste of each other. Gibbs lowered Jen to the couch breaking contact, giving him opportunity to explore the areas he knew were her weakness.

He made her way from her ear all the way down her jaw line and finally to the hollow of her throat. He stopped there when he heard moan escape her lips and continued to suck and bite over and over again in the same area.

"Jeth…Jethro, really I…I don't want to have to wear a turtleneck tomorrow…please," he didn't pay much attention to the half-hearted protests though. Instead he started placing little butterfly kisses all the way own her chest until he reached the top of her blouse. He let out a groan of frustration, wishing there wasn't such an obstacle in the way.

"Jethro," Jen asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"Hmm?"

"I think now would be a good time for that song to come true," she looked at him straight in his beautiful, piercing blue eyes. Then one of his mischievous smiles that she loved so much yet worried her at the same time, spread wide across his face as he bent down for one last kiss.

He quickly got off of her and grabbed her hand to lead her to his bedroom, but not before taking a few stops against his hallway walls. Finally they made it through the door of his room, Gibbs not bothering on closing it. He laid her on the bed and looked at how beautiful she was especially with her red hair fanned across his white sheets.

He bent down and nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck kissing it occasionally.

"I love you Jethro…I'm sorry I just…I had to say it"

He looked up at her and smiled before reply, "Don't ever be sorry about something like that. I love you too."

--

Jenny was the first to wake up. She looked over her shoulder and saw the man lying next to her and smile spread wide across her face a she snuggled closer to him. Feeling this movement Gibbs began to stir awake and he finally opened his eyes. He saw two green emeralds peering back at him and smiled.

"Mmm, good morning."

"Good morning to you too. Did I wake you?"

"Not at all. You are a welcomed alarm clock." Jen laughed at this and playfully swatted his arm as he tried to bring her closer to him.

"So you never did really tell me why you came here last night. We kinda got…distracted not that it wasn't a welcomed distraction," said Gibbs.

"Well all I could think about the rest of the day was about our fight and something that I had said about you know how you treated me. And well I remembered when I had said that once before, when we were in Serbia and I couldn't get out of my mind how…well how we made up that night," she blushed at this. "And I couldn't help but think that I wanted that again. And it wasn't just last night that I decided this, it was a while ago, but that fight just seemed like déjà vu and I realized it was my window of opportunity. So yeah, that's why."

"Hmm. Well I seem to remember that make up as well and I think its time for an encore."

"You do, do you?"

"Yeah."

"Well then I guess we should get the show started," she laughed at her own line and rolled on top of him. she placed light teaasing butterfly kisses all over his chest before he went back into to control. And that is exactly how they spent the rest of their Sunday.

* * *

Well I hoped you liked it. Reviews would be so loved!!

- Lost in Romance


End file.
